


Naruto the Sorcerer Ninja

by AmateurStoryCreator



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, GodlikeNaruto - Freeform, Magic, OPNaruto - Freeform, SmartNaruto, Sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStoryCreator/pseuds/AmateurStoryCreator
Summary: I groaned as I slowly sat up from the floor. What just happened. Taking a look around, I saw a basement with no doors, a shelf with books and scrolls, and a desk. Looking up I saw the hole I fell from. "Well, at least there's a way back up."When Naruto Finds letters from his parents, he comes into a bloodline not seen since the first Uzumaki.Challenge/prompt created by juubi-mage0327Requested by potta4life - Title also by potta4life





	Naruto the Sorcerer Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything!
> 
> (A/N) Alright, so this is a challenge/prompt requested by potta4life. The creator of the prompt is juubi-mage0327. Now even though I am writing this, pretty much all the ideas, pairing, and weapons. Are all from juubi-mage0327. We have been messaging back and forth on this story, and hopefully, it turns out good.
> 
> Here is the challenge/prompt. Created by juubi-mage0327.
> 
> Naruto/Tsunami.
> 
> Naruto was sent to the Uzumaki mask temple during the scroll incident, him being there, found a hidden compartment in the temple. In the compartment was multiple books. After putting the books to the side, he looked into the forbidden scroll but came upon a blood seal, a letter from his mother. She explained that he was born with a bloodline, an ability to use spiritual energy, to cast spells, And from his father a scroll saying apologies for sealing the fox in him.
> 
> Naruto uses magic and no Jutsu.
> 
> Necromancy- manipulation of souls, and the dead.
> 
> Divination- to see future, and past events.
> 
> Transmutation- to change something to another (like a whip to a snake, or a staff to a sword).
> 
> Evocation- to summon beings, (like angels, devils, and so on).
> 
> Abjuration - support spells, healing, shields barriersIllusions (no explanation).
> 
> Conjuration- basically manipulation of the elements to form attacks, like ninjutsu.
> 
> Enchantment - ability to enhance objects, like making weapons and armor stronger, or giving them special abilities.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Warning! Naruto will be godlike!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

I frowned, staring at the floor as I walked to where I am supposed to meet Mizuki. He had told me that in order to become a ninja, I had to steal the scroll of sealing. I had never heard of stealing a scroll as a test. But then again, we are ninja, we lie, cheat, and steal. Or as least that's what ninja are supposed to do.

Stopping, I Glanced down at the scroll in my hand. I had waited until it had turned dark, then snuck into the Hokages office. Fortunately, there was no one there, allowing me to steal the scroll unnoticed.

Peeling my eyes away from the scroll, I looked at where I was supposed to meet Mizuki. It was an old abandoned temple that looked as if it would collapse at any moment. Part of the roof had fallen, and most of the stairs were broken. There were holes all over, and it looked as if no one had lived here for the past decade.

Shaking my head, I slowly and carefully went inside. Taking the steps one at a time, I shifted my weight to each foot, as I walked up the stairs. I was fully ready to bolt the second the stairs or ceiling moved.

"Mizuki-Sensei!" I called out as I entered the temple. "You there?" I frowned at the silence — not a single noise. I took a glance around the room. It was empty. There were broken floors and broken walls all around me. But, overall, it was empty. 

Walking further in I took a seat down and looked at the scroll in my hand. "Might as well," I muttered. It wasn't as if anyone would know if I looked at it. That and I didn't know what this scroll was in the first place. All I was told was where to find it. Not a hint as to what was in it.

"Let's see," I smirked. Opening up the scroll, I saw a list of hand seals for different Jutsu. "A Jutsu scroll." Closing the scroll, I quickly walked around the temple, searching for some paper. I had a scroll with free Jutsu just waiting to be taken, and Mizuki was late. It was pretty much begging me to copy the scroll.

*Creak* I froze, looking down I stared at the floor. It was okay, no holes or anything. "Whoah." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to continue my search when the floor caved in.

"Ahh-" I was cut off midscream as I hit a floor. "Uhhh" Groaning, I looked up and saw a hole above me a good 10-15 feet high. Pushing myself up, I looked around me.

It was a small basement with a chair, desk, and a shelf that looked to have multiple scrolls and books on it. "What are those," I muttered as I walked towards the scrolls. My curiosity getting the better of me. Reaching a hand towards it, I tried to grab a scroll and stopped. 

I frowned, somehow my hand was touching some sort of invisible barrier. Shifting a little, I placed more weight on my arm and tried to push through the barrier. Closing my eyes, I pushed, not noticing the trickle of blood sliding down my arm and onto the barrier.

Sighing, I stopped and leaned against the barrier. There must be a way through it. *Rumble* Moving away from the shelf I steadied my feet as everything started to shake. What was going on here?

There was a flash of light, and then nothing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ugghh." I groaned as I opened my eyes, what had happened. Sitting up, I looked around the room, then rubbed my eyes in confusion. The shelf, along with the scrolls/books, was gone. Spinning quickly around the room, I searched for it. Nothing, not a single thing other than what I had already spotted.

Sighing at my misfortune. I looked up at the ceiling, then back to the wall. Then I started to climb up and back into the temple. Maybe Mizuki had arrived?

As I made it to the top, I realized that I had forgotten if Mizuki had wanted me to wait outside the temple, or inside. Shaking my head, I walked outside. Maybe he was out here?

Seeing no one around, I sat down next to the building. Tossing the scroll up in the air, I thought on what I was going to do as I waited. Holding an arm out, I caught the scroll and stared. I might not have paper. But that doesn't mean I couldn't learn a new Jutsu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, and I felt like screaming. Looking down at the scroll, I read the Jutsu. Shadow clone. For the past hour, I had been attempting to learn the Jutsu on this scroll with no success. I have even tried my past Jutsu, like the henge. I had never been able to do it before successfully. But at least I had gotten something even if the henge didn't look right.

But now, I couldn't even get that. When I tried the Jutsu, it was as if no chakra was being used.

Sighing, I closed the scroll and laid down, staring at the night sky.

"Hey you, Naruto!" a tired yet angry voice said.

Opening my eyes, I jumped up as I saw my other teacher. Iruka-Sensei.

  
"About time you got here," I said with a sigh. I was still annoyed at my failure. "Where's Mizuki-Sensei."

"Mizuki," asked Iruka confused.

I raised a brow. "Yes... aren't you here for the scroll. I'm supposed to be able to graduate, after proving I could steal it."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Mizuki told you that?" asked Iruka.

I frowned at him as a bad feeling came over me. Shouldn't he know this? "Yeah, Mizuki- sensei did," I confirmed. "He told me where to find this scroll, and where to meet him after I took it," I said gesturing to the temple.

Seeing Iruka tense up, I stared at him very confused and suspicious. What was going on here? 

"Umph" I grunted as Iruka pushed me to the side. What? Hearing some thudding noises. I rolled up off the floor, and I looked at Iruka. There were kunai, all around him, pinning him to the wall of the temple while one kunai had managed to get in his leg.

"I'm surprised you found this place, Iruka." said a voice I recognized. Turning my head, I was shocked to find Mizuki up in the trees. Why had he thrown those kunai?

"I see now...how it is," said Iruka as he winced in pain.

"Naruto, give me that scroll," said Mizuki, completely ignoring Iruka's words.

"Wait, wait... What's going on here?" I asked, shocked, looking from Iruka to Mizuki.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka as he pulled the kunai out of his leg. "Never give him that scroll! It is a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!"

I was shocked, hurt, and more than a little angry. I had been used. It shouldn't have been as much as it did. I had been used many times in the past, blamed, and other things. By villagers and ninjas alike.

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll!" yelled down Mizuki from the trees. I frowned, he was lying. Did he really think I would believe that? Even if I had been stupid enough to trust him about this secret ninja test. Now that I knew it was a lie. I was not about to ever trust him again.

"What are you saying, Mizuki!?!" Don't let him fool you, Naruto." yelled Iruka.

I felt like glaring at them both. Did they think I was stupid? At the moment, I was not going to trust either of them.

"Hahaha." laughed Mizuki. "I will tell you the truth." My thoughts came to a screeching halt. What was he talking about?

"Idiot! Don't do that!" yelled Iruka, panic lacing his voice.

"After an incident 17 years ago, a rule was created," said Mizuki, smirking down at me.

"A rule?" I asked curiously.

"That is, Naruto, a rule everybody but you know."

I kept silent. Where was he going with this? And what was being kept from me?

"Stop it, Mizuki!" shouted Iruka, now sounding more panicked then he did a minute ago.

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit!" shouted Mizuki.

Huh?" I said, confused.

"You are actually the Demon Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit." finished Mizuki with a twisted smile. "Everyone had been deceiving you ever since. Didn't you find it strange? why everyone hated you so much!"

I stared at him as if he was an idiot. Did Mizuki really think I didn't know that? Did he really think it was a secret? The whole village talks about it! I mean, my god! I can only buy an orange jumpsuit. I tried in the past to buy other clothes. Unfortunately, no one would sell to me — the so-called Demon.

It was actually how I found out about this so-called secret. When I was 7, I had thought that since I couldn't buy clothes from people in Konoha. I would buy from the traveling merchants that come through the gate. As I snuck around, I overheard some villagers talk about me. On that day, not only did I find out about having a Demon sealed inside me. I found out that I would never be able to buy from anyone, including merchants. Because the villagers told who I was to all who entered Konoha.

Now, ten years later. I am now being told the... secret. 

"Die, Naruto!" Shouted Mizuki. Breaking me from my thoughts. Coming back to reality, I saw a large shuriken speeding towards me.

"Naruto, get down!" shouted Iruka. 

I barely heard his words. All I could see was the shuriken flying towards me. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the pain. I heard a thud, then felt something warm and sticking fall on my face.

Opening my eyes, I looked up. Then opened wider with shock. There was Iruka, above me with the shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Why...?" I asked in a soft yet shocked voice.

"Because you and I are the same," muttered Iruka. Blood dribbling out of his mouth. "After my parents died. Nobody paid attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn't a good student in school. I was the class clown... because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn't get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Tears started to fall from Iruka's eyes. "You felt so lonely...right? And you suffered inside, right? I'm sorry, Naruto... If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much."

"Hehehe" chuckled Mizuki Interrupting Iruka's heartfelt talk. "Don't make me laugh-!"

I ran into the tree's before Mizuki could get started on another rant. What was I supposed to do? Mizuki was a Chunnin. I was not even a ninja yet. How could I beat him?

Hiding behind a tree, I searched my pockets for anything I could use... and came up pretty much empty. All I had was a single kunai. And it wasn't the best quality either. Another thing villagers kept me from purchasing. When I had money that is.

Looking out from behind my tree I saw a downed Iruka and... me? There were two poofs of smoke. Then the person who looked like me turned back into Iruka, and the downed Iruka turned back into Mizuki.

"Too bad I can't use the henge," I mutter as I watched them. It looked insanely useful.

I was too far away from them to hear what Iruka said. But from the look on Mizuki's face. It made him furious.

Stealthily moving closer, I tried to hear what Mizuki was saying.

"-So gullible Iruka!" said Mizuki with a sneer. "I was gonna kill you later, but just for that. You've changed my mind!" shouted Mizuki as he began running towards Iruka with a giant spinning shuriken in his hand.

As that happened, I glanced down at the kunai in my hand. Thinking back to something, the Third Hokage had once told me many years ago when I first wanted to become a ninja.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_"Naruto." said the Hokage with a kind yet stern tone. You may want to learn in your words — super powerful Ninjutsu. But remember, even the strongest ninja can be killed with a single swipe of a kunai._

I smiled at the memory, with determination in my eyes. I charged out of the bushes towards Mizuki. Just before Mizuki could hit Iruka with the shuriken, I kneed him in the face. At the same time, I tried to slash him with the kunai but missed.

"So close." I hiss as I saw Mizuki hit the ground and roll to his feet. Shuriken was now gone from his hand.

"You surprised me their, freak," muttered Mizuki wiping some blood from his face.

"If you ever try and harm Iruka-Sensei again. I'll kill you." I said in a dark tone with the shadows warping and covering half my face.

"Shut up!" sneered Mizuki. "I can take care of a kid like you in a single hit!"

Feeling a strange sort of energy bubble up inside, I threw the kunai at Mizuki with my arm and watched shocked as some sort of circle with a peculiar star circle, appeared in the air in front of my hand. The ring was about two feet wide and high, and the color was green.

I watched as Mizuki's attention was off of me as he dodged the kunai. While that happened. More kunai appeared out of the circle in front of my hand.

Mizuki turned back to me a smirk on his face, which was immediately wiped off as he was hit with a rain of kunai that came from the circle.

I took a step forward and raced to Mizuki, ready to strike him down if he got back up. As I did so, I didn't even notice the strange circle disappearing from my hand.

I stared at Mizuki. He was pinned to the ground with his blood practically seeping into the ground. There were kunai all around him and in him. Overall it was amazing he was still alive.

I stared at my hand, how had I done that? Glancing back at Iruka. I saw him staring at me.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?" I ask a little sheepishly. I forgot all about him.

"Yeah," said Iruka in a shocked voice. "Naruto, come over here. I'd like to give you something," said Iruka with a smile. The shock was now wearing off. "Close your eyes, Naruto."

I hesitated for a moment but listened. I did trust Iruka, and he saved my life. Closing my eyes, I waited.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Iruka as I felt him placing something on my head. "Congratulations... on your graduation."

What? I felt a grin start to stretch across my face. Even if Mizuki had tricked me, it seems that it worked out in the end. I had earlier planned to graduate, and now, hours later, I had.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I sighed as I laid down in my bed. After the excitement was over and I had returned the scroll to the Third Hokage. Iruka and the Hokage talked to me about what I had done with the strange Circle. Neither of them knew how it happened, but what was being assumed. Is that I now have an undiscovered bloodline. Probably from the Kyuubi.

I scratched my arm as I tried to sleep. It had been itching for the past couple hours. Ignoring it, I gave in to my ramen filled dreams.

**XXXXXXXXX**

*Beeeeeppp* I jumped out of bed as my alarm rang. "I really need to change that," I muttered as I groggily walked into the bathroom.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," I screamed as I stared in at my reflection in the mirror. 

At 17 years old, I should have had sunkissed blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, whisker marks on my cheeks, and was 5 feet 3 inches. I was unfortunately short from pretty much just eating ramen my whole childhood, and teen years.

That was how I should have looked. What I looked like now was. 

I had light blonde hair. It no longer looked like the sun, with grey/silver looking eyes. My skin no longer was tanned. It no had a more pale, fair skin sort of look. But still healthy. My height had shot up to what looked to be an even 6 foot. And the strangest of all my changes, was the long tattoo going down one of my arms.

It was black with a mix of dark purple, almost black lines mixed in. The style of the markings looked very similar to the green circle that had appeared back when I fought Mizuki. (_It basically looks like a magic circle in the shape of a tattoo around his arm._) Bringing my hand towards it, I ran my fingers across the markings.

As I came across a small circle, I touched it and was blinded by a puff of smoke. Waving the smoke away with my hands, I looked down. Somehow, after touching the marking. A bunch of scroll and books had appeared.

Was this some sort of summons? I had read about them, but I had thought they were on paper. Not in the form of a tattoo?

Sitting down in the middle of my bathroom. I picked up one of the scrolls. "Instructions," I mutter, reading the words on the outside of the scroll. I was about to open it up when two scrolls caught my eye. They were glowing red. 

Opening one up, I started to read.

_Dear Son,_

_If you've found this then you most likely know your history... and I'm dead. I can't think of any other reason you would head to the Uzumaki temple. But on the chance that you don't. Here it is, you are an Uzumaki, you will have faster regeneration, live longer, and should have an easier time when learning seals. They are our clan specialty, after all. _

_But there is a chance you will get our Uzumaki bloodline or Kekkei Genkei. If so, you will discover that you can't use chakra anymore. There are only two Uzumaki who have had this bloodline. One went insane, while the other grew to become one of the most powerful Uzumaki in the world. He then went on to become our king. The man we are descended from — my many time's great grandfathers._

_The bloodline allows you to use something called Magic. You have the potential to become what's called a sorcerer. There are many level's, but they have been lost to history. What is known is that if you have this bloodline, by dropping some of your blood on the scrolls and books. You will unlock them, and you will be able to read them. Many Uzumaki has tried, wishing to learn the secrets of old. But none so far have succeeded._

_I'm about to go into labor. I_ _ love you, Sochi!_

_With Love,_

_Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki_

I read the letter and reread the letter. After a couple of moments, I had to put the message away so I wouldn't ruin it with my tears. My mother loved me. It may not have seemed like much to some. But having been called a demon all my life, and being told that my parents most likely abandoned me. It was amazing to know that it wasn't the truth.

Wiping my tears, I opened the second letter.

_Hey Naruto,_

_I know I'm probably not your favorite person at the moment. If my plan to seal the Kyuubi in you works. But just know that we love you, and even if we aren't there, know that I'm proud of you. Now I don't have much time, and the Kyuubi is coming. I got to hide this letter and put it with your mothers._

_I know the village will treat you as the hero you are, and I know even with us gone. You will find and create a family of your own. Alright, that's all I have time for. I'm running late as it is._

_Love always,_

_The fourth Hokage_

_Your father, Minato Namikaze_

I stared at the words on the page. There were no tears this time. He did it, the fourth Hokage. The man I idolized since I was a kid. Sealed the Kyuubi in me and left me to deal with the villagers hate. How the hell did my _dear_ father think that this village would treat me as a hero? More like the plague.

All throughout the year, they would throw me out of shops, sell me overpriced food. Ignore me, talk behind my back, glare at me, and caused me to dread and hate my birthday. The whole village celebrates the day the Kyuubi was killed, then beats me. I shuddered as I remembered last year. They had strung me up with ninja wire, and then they electrocuted me. Of course, it was only after they were done with there yearly beating.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. Rereading the letter, I realized that the rest of it was nice when I ignored that my father was the fourth Hokage. Even if it was short. I smiled a little wistfully. I would love to have or start a family. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen, especially in this village.

Folding up the letters, I hid them under the floorboards in the bathroom. I had learned at a young age to hide my more precious items under flood boards. But even then, those were sometimes found.

Picking up the scroll with the word instruction on it. I nicked my finger and smeared some blood on it. The scroll glowed with a light green light. Taking a deep breath, I opened the scroll. "It worked." I breathed. This confirmed it. I really did have some sort of bloodline.

_To my heir,_

_If you are reading this, then you are the next to hold this bloodline. Currently, there is no other like it, though that may change with time._

_You now hold the ability to use what I call magic. Instead of chakra, you are using spiritual energy. Currently, I have not researched the differences too much. But I do know that unlike chakra, after exhausting your mana, which is what I call the spiritual energy. You can still move, unlike with chakra exhaustion, which does not let you move. When you use up all your mana, you will be tired. But can still walk or fight. Perhaps with a weapon of your choice. I was partial to the staff, but it's your choice._

_There are quite a few different schools of magic. I learned them all. Unfortunately, it took most of my life, and even then. I didn't master them all._

_Here are the different schools of magic that you can learn._

_Necromancy - manipulation of souls, and the dead. Spells that manipulate, create, or destroy life or life force._

_Divination - to see future, and past events. Spells that reveal information._

_Transmutation - to change something to another (like a whip to a snake, or a staff to a sword). Spells that transform the recipient physically or change its properties in a more subtle way._

_Evocation - to summon beings, (like angels, devils, and so on). Spells that manipulate energy or create something from nothing._

_Abjuration - support spells, healing, shields barriersIllusions (no explanation). Spells that protect, block, or banish._

_Conjuration - basically manipulation of the elements to form attacks, like ninjutsu. Spells that bring creatures or materials to the caster. _

_Enchantment - ability to enhance objects, like making weapons and armor stronger, or giving them special abilities. Spells that imbue the recipient with some property or grant the caster power over another being._

_Illusion - It deals with the creation of images, sounds, figments, or shadows, generally to confuse or deceive the onlooker. Spells that alter perception or create false images._

_Now that you know the different schools of magic. Here are some essential tips you need to know. _

_You can no longer use chakra. Now that may seem worrying at first, but you'll get used to it. And you'll be better for it in the long run._

_You should focus on one school first and reach a proficient level before moving on to the next school. Better to know a single magic school very well, then to know them all yet know nothing._

_Every time_ _ you use magic, a magic circle will appear. _ _The colors of magic are different for each school._

_Necromancy is red._

_Divination is _ _Yellow or white._

_Transmutation is light green._

_Evocation is green._ _  
_

_Abjuration is blue._ _  
_

_Illusion is _ _violet_ _._

_Conjuration is purple._

_Enchantment is pink._

_My last and final tip. Is not to become arrogant... or complacent. Magic is a gift, treasure it well._

_Farewell, my heir,_

_1st King of the Uzumaki_

I had to read the letter three times before it sunk in. I had magic and had lost my chakra.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah that's the first chapter. I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger. But I plan on writing tomorrow and hopefully having the next chapter out in a couple of days.
> 
> One thing I have been thinking over for the past week is a plot. I want to create an original or at least a plot that isn't overused. I know it's almost impossible with how many Naruto fics there are. But I can always try.
> 
> Feel free to message if you have any ideas!


End file.
